


Halloween Parties Aren't So Bad After All

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Michael Myers x male reader. Michael fucks his crush he's been stalking at a halloween party in some barn, they get caught by some rude obnoxious straight couple and Michael kills them with a pitchfork. (based on a dream i had lmao)"I took some liberties from the original request but I actually enjoy what I wrote quite a bit, and I hope you all do too.





	Halloween Parties Aren't So Bad After All

It’s been two years since the last sighting of Michael Myers in Haddonfield. It doesn’t mean all is at peace though. As the Halloween holiday moves closer, people begin getting more and more anxious, yourself included. 

Lately you’ve felt as if you’re being followed around. When you try to share this fear with your friends they tell you that you’re crazy, paranoid. Your own boyfriend is among those making fun of you, even going as far as to get a Michael Myers costume just for scaring you. 

You’d told him to throw it out, that it wasn’t funny, or even slightly appropriate. After all, you think everyone knows at least someone affected by the Halloween massacre, but your boyfriend had laughed off your protests, chalking it all up to you being angry at having been jumped scared by him in it for the 8th time in a row. 

Having a Halloween party is dangerous. But no one listens to you, least of all your boyfriend, what a good partner he is. You don’t dress up, and decide to spend a majority of the night hold up in your room with snacks, soda, and the horror movie marathon playing on tv. Scared or not...it is Halloween, and even you can’t pass up a good movie. 

It’s only an hour into the movie when you hear the sound of someone stomping up the stairs, contrasting with the pounding music from below. At first you don’t think much about it, after all, it’s likely just a drunk party goer going upstairs to take a piss. Honestly, you should have brought some beer up to your room with you. 

However the footsteps don’t stop at the bathroom by the end of the stairs, they keep going, only stopping directly outside your bedroom door. And more than that, the person tries the handle. 

You’d locked it previously. You didn’t want to risk this exact thing happening, either drunk people bothering you, or the odd occasion they can’t find the bathroom, or even worse a pair of horny guests wanting to fuck in your bed. 

“Occupied!” 

This doesn’t hinder the intruder, infact, the turning of the door handle only increasing in frequencies, almost sounding panicked. 

“Who is it?”

There’s no response, but...at least the person stops wiggling the handle.You let out a sigh of relief, the anxiety that had slowly begun crawling its way up your throat stops in its tracks, and you force yourself to relax. 

That is...until you realize you haven’t heard the footsteps leading away from your door. 

Shit. There’s the anxiety again. 

  
“H-Hello? Are you still there?...”   
  


Slowly you make your way from the bed, slowly walking to the door. 

You know they are, not hearing their footsteps, along with being able to see their shadow in the crack under the door.

They’re still there. You’re confirmed by the sudden pounding of a fist against the door. It makes you jump, and you curse under your breath, hand reaching up in stereotypical fashion to feel your pounding heart in your chest.

Having finally had enough you unlock the door, swinging it open to reveal your boyfriend, at least you think it’s your boyfriend. He’s wearing the same Myers costume he had been wearing the last you’d seen him, except it seems like now he’s added some fake blood to the coversalls. 

  
“You ass!” You fist comes to hit his chest, it’s nowhere near hard enough to actually hurt him, but maybe it’ll get it through to him just how tired you are of him scaring you. 

“You really scared me!”

And in the fashion of The Shape, your boyfriend simply tilts his head at you. “Seriously, it’s not funny.” 

He doesn’t respond, but for the moment your no longer fearful. Even when he takes your hand in his own, they feel kind of rougher than you remember, but you don’t question it. Allowing him to lead you out of your room, down the stairs, past the hoards of your drunk peers, and out of the house entirely.

“Where are we-”   
  
You don’t get to finish the question. You don’t know when he’d pulled up the mask, but he had, pushed just past his lips to capture your own in a kiss. 

It’s hot and heavy, more so than you expected. He’s kissing you like he’s afraid you’re going to disappear. It’s a level of passion you haven’t felt in your relationship for a very long time. You don’t know what’s changed with your boyfriend, but you like it. 

He wraps his arms around you, under your ass, lifting you, urging you to wrap your legs around his waist. A silent instruction which you eagerly follow. 

Now securely lifted up, and still connected at the mouth you feel your boyfriend carrying you off further and further away from the house. Not that you mind. 

It’s only when you part for air that you realize the two of you have made it to the old barn behind the house. 

The barn is a shoddy old thing, use as a shed by your parents when the house was yours, and now mainly gone to disrepair under your ownership. But it’s not the weirdest place to make out. Infact, when you were a teenager you often snuck out to the barn to meet with your various boyfriends. 

That was long ago though, and now the disrepaired shed fills your nostrils with the scent of mildew, and wet wood. Not the most sensual scents. 

Your attention is drawn back to the task at hand when you notice the tug of hands fumbling with your jeans. It’s obvious your masked lover wants them off, and now. 

“Here- Let me down, I’ll take them off.”

You’re listened to, gently sat back to your feet, where you quickly begin to discard your pants. There at your ankles when the two of you are walked in on. 

The giggling couple attacked by the hip. You don’t recognize either of them, signs that they’re both friends of your boyfriend. The woman is already shirtless, and pinned against the bad door by her boyfriend or one night stand or...whatever, you’re honestly not sure. 

You quickly try to hide your shame, or pull your pants back up, but you’re stopped by a single hand giving you a finger. The classic sign for “one moment”. 

Still...despite the really uncomfortable situation, you stall, holding your pants in your hands, while simultaneously hiding the bulge in your briefs from the unwanted guests. 

In retrospect you aren’t sure what you were expecting when you saw the towering hulk of a man you assumed to be your boyfriend walk over to the straight couple feeling each other up, maybe tell them to fuck off, or find their own makeout spot, still you weren’t prepared for what was to come. 

The realization hit you as you watched the offending girls head smashed into the barn wall until she was unrecognizable that maybe...just maybe this wasn’t your boyfriend. It’s a fact that shouldn’t have aroused you as much as it did, especially as you continued to watch this man kill the remaining intruder by stepping on his windpipe until his panicked sputtering breathes stopped entirely. 

Definitely not your boyfriend. 

  
But as the looming  **shape** in the Myers mask makes his way back towards you, and you notice the obvious erection in his coveralls you decide you don’t actually care that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
